Dharma
|artist = & |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic May 9, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) Fight Version April 12, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Fight Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Fight Version) |alt = Fight Version |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Fight Version) |effort = Intense (Classic) Intense (Fight Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Fight Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Fight Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) / (Fight Version) |gc = to (Classic) / (Fight Version) |lc = (Classic) (Fight Version) |pictos = 124 (Classic) 107 (Fight Version) |nowc = Dharma (Classic) DharmaALT (Fight Version) |audio = |perf = Classic Kyf Ekaméhttps://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m30s Fight Version Isaiah Rashaad (P2)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=90 }}"Dharma" by and is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is depicted as an Indian yogi. He has various colorful clothing items, bracelets, anklets and necklaces on his body, as well as a green horned headgear. He flaunts a green cape. He has black skin. He appears to have dreadlocks with colored ends. At one point of the choreography, all of his clothing is sunset-orange. He is barefoot. Fight Version 'P1' P1 is wearing a red sunhat with a red strap and a opening at the top because he has a man bun (black hair). he wears an all red suit with green sleeves and with a black vest with a green strap around it and different colored tassels on the bottom. His shoes are black. 'P2' P2 is wearing a blue-and-black robe with a pink stripe separating the colors. He has pink and green wristbands. He is also wearing a pair of black shoes with black high socks and a blue ribbon wrapped around both legs. Dharmaalt coach 1.png|P1 Dharmaalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background appears to be a spiraling background, with circle patterns resembling vividly colored shapes called mandalas. It can range from a variety of different colors. Fight Version The background takes place high up some mountains. The dancers appear to be standing on a golden circular floating platform which appears to have a rooster imprinted, then changes into the Yin Yang symbol in some parts of the song. Throughout the routine, objects resemble Chinese culture. In the beginning, Chinese architecture can be seen floating in a grass platform. A waterfall and some trees can be seen. There was once three bridges that connected to the platform, but all three broke off. Wind that leaves a trail of leaves are shown circling around the dancers. Next, as the platform is seen panning up higher into clouds, and more floating architecture is shown, an ancient palace appears. The trail of leaves fly to the door of the palace. A slightly faded rainbow can also be seen over the palace. A similar palace is shown as the platform pans up into it, only that it only showed its front parts of the palace, and it's golden. Golden rays also shine behind it. Then, in the EDM part, they go into a straight sky in shades of blue, where 2D neon architectures can be seen. Sparkles of light and rays go along into the straight sky. In two parts, the background is then set in sunset, as the sun is seen with a tree branch and clouds, tinted in sunset orange. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Squat and punch the ground with both arms. Gold Move 3: Hit your hands together while crouching slightly. Dharma_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Dharma_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dharma_gm_2.png|Gold Move 3 Dharma_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Fight Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Fight Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your right foot on your left knee and grab your right leg. Gold Move 2: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P2:' Facing P1, hold your left arm out in front of you and grab your right foot with your right hand. *'P1:' Facing P2, hold your left arm across your stomach and hold your right arm above your head with a slight curve. DharmaALT_GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 DharmaALT_GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) DharmaALT_GM 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Dharmaalt_gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Dharmaalt_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlist: Classic *Fitness *World *Solo *Electro *Electro Beats * *Masquerade Parade *Easy Peasy Party *1001 Nights Of Dances *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Fight Version *Duet *Eastern Inspirations *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the second Punjabi song in the series. *The following lines do not appear in the lyrics: "Naal joru na liya" and "Veh tu aj di Kaddi". *'' , along with ''Blue (Da Ba Dee), had their gameplays shown in Ubisoft s Gamescom 2017 trailer.https://youtu.be/ZWXiuH93MTk?t=17 *'' '' (Classic) is the fourth routine to have a dancer with black skin for the entire routine, after Pon de Replay, Don’t You Worry Child, and Get Low. *In the UK preview for the Classic routine, Headhunterz is not credited in the title.http://prntscr.com/gbmslq *In the menu assets for the Classic routine, it can be seen that the coach s skin is dark blue instead of black. **This is also the case for Don’t You Worry Child and Pon de Replay. *In the preview video for the alternate routine on , the audio is not in sync with the preview footage. Gallery Game Files Dharma cover generic.jpg|'' '' Dharmaalt cover generic.png|'' '' (Fight Version) Dharma Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) DharmaALT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Fight Version) Dharma cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Dharmaalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Fight Version) dharma_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) dharmaalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Fight Version) Dharma map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Dharmaalt map bkg.png| map background (Fight Version) Dharma_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Dhrama1024.png| cover (Classic) DharmaALT_BC.jpg| cover (Fight Version) Dharmaalt cover 1024.png| cover (Fight Version) Dharma p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Dharmaalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Fight Version) Dharma_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) DharmaALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Fight Version) In-Game Screenshots dharma menu.png|'' '' on the menu dharma load.png| loading screen (Classic) dharma coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) DharmaAltMenu.png|Fight Version on the menu Dharmaalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Fight Version) Dharmaalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fight Version) Dharma_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dharma_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Dharma_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Dharmaalt_jdnow_menu.png|Fight Version on the menu Dharmaalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fight Version) Dharmaalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Fight Version) Dharma_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dharma_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Dharma_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Dharmaalt_jd2019_menu.png|Fight Version on the menu Dharmaalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Figth Version) Dharmaalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fight Version) Promotional Images DHARMA_300578.jpg|Gameplay dharmaalt gameplay.png|Gameplay (Fight Version) Behind the Scenes 23c89152417055.599ef9c3921e8.jpg|Concept art 1 JustDance_LQBG_Dharma.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Dharma thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK—Classic) Dharmaalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK—Fight Version) Dharma thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US—Classic) Dharmaalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US—Fight Version) Dharma_FightVersion_BACKGROUND.png|Background (Fight Version) EasternInspirations.png|P1 of the Fight Version in the Eastern Inspiration icon along with P1 of Kool Kontact and Into You Videos Official Music Video Headhunterz & KSHMR - Dharma Dharma (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 Dharma Just Dance Now - Dharma Dharma - Just Dance 2019 'Fight Version' Just Dance 2018 - Dharma ( Alternative ) - 5 Stars ( Mega Stars ) Dharma (Fight Version) - Just Dance Now Dharma (Fight Version) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Dharma pt-br:Dharma tr:Dharma Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Indian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Isaiah Rashaad